hexahedron_televisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper Fresh Entertainment
Dipper Fresh Entertainment is a Robloxian production, record label, distribution, and management company that was first founded in September 21, 2014 as Dragon Dipper Productions, but was partially April 17, 2016 as part of a merger of Dipper Fresh Studios and Dipper Fresh Productions, until on August 4, 2016 the merger was completed and started full operations. The company was owned by FRSH Inc. After DragonDipperBlossom left the industry on January 1, 2017, DFE shuttered its operations after two years of operation. Although, the owner returned to Roblox on March 26, 2017, all assets of the entertainment company is now owned by Hexahedron Television Networks as it acquired Dipper Fresh Entertainment's parent company on April 17, 2017, thus folding all of the assets to Hexahedron. History Rumors of the consolidation of both Dipper Fresh Studios and Dipper Fresh Productions traces back to August 2015, when Dipper Fresh Studios went to restructuring in which it was favored from DragonDipperBlossom, which led to the founding of Grammar Communications (now Hexahedron Media Networks) which was an attempt to add a new brand that specializes within the Dipper Fresh brand and the RMC brand. But it also let the Hexahedron brand to expand with more channels and some rebrands and services like Hexahedron Direct and XtraTerrestrial Internet Radio. In October 10, 2015, the Dipper Fresh Foundation (now Dipper Fresh & Associates) was formed as the official parent company of Dipper Fresh Studios, Dipper Fresh Communications, and Hexahedron Media Networks. Around December 2015, Dragon thought that having both Dipper Fresh Studios and Dipper Fresh Productions having separate production operations became "problematic", especially with having DFS having only four employees while DFP had ten members in the group. It also made Dragon stressed out of operating DFS and DFP in separate ways. Merger of DFS and DFP The rumors were kept silent until March 2016, when Dragon debated that whether Dipper Fresh Studios or Dipper Fresh Productions to shut down or share operations with a possible merger. But a month later, Dragon confirmed that in a letter to the Dipper Fresh Foundation staff that Dipper Fresh Studios and Dipper Fresh Productions will both be "consolidated" in favor of a new corporate entity named "Dipper Fresh Entertainment" as part of another corporate restructuring that will last for about four or five months from now. On June 2016, both Dipper Fresh Studios and Dipper Fresh Productions layed off about 6 people in total of the groups combined to accommodate for the continuing merging process until the merger process was completed in August 4, 2016, and Dipper Fresh Entertainment started full operations in that same day. RMC Originals RMC Originals is the RMC-branded production company focused on producing shows and TV movies. Founded in December 4, 2014, it is a division of RMC Media Networks while Dipper Fresh Entertainment is the distributor. Hexahedron Entertainment Hexahedron Entertainment is the Hexahedron-branded version of Dipper Fresh Entertainment that focuses on producing documentaries, shows, and movies. Category:Dipper Fresh Foundation subsidiaries